The Mage Alchemist
by BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath
Summary: Harry's sister is claimed gwl. Harry gotten rid of. Better summary inside. AU. OOCness. Lily,Dumbles,Ron,Ginny,Molly,and others bashing. Slash, Threesomes HP/EE/RM. JP/SS/MH, other pairs. Major twists and shocking events. Warnings inside
1. Prologue

_**A.N.:**_** I know I have a lot of other stories started, but I got this idea from reading Dean the Cuddly Fox's story. He has a lot of great stories on his page so go look and his beta yamiyugi23 has great stories of her own as well both on FF and AFF. I hope to have updates for my other stories once I find my flash drive.**

_**Warning: **_There will be slash (yaoi and possibly yuri). Character bashing, Oocness, AU, mentions of abuse, cursing and probably bad grammar and spelling. More warnings will be added as I find them. There will be a few twists as well.

Summary: Lily used an untraceable potion on James to get him to marry her and not sence his mates. When Harry was born a prophecy was made. Lily was looking for a way to prevent Harry from being in the lime light and that quest was answered when Daisy was born. The attack did happen on Halloween but Lily was home with her lover. Before anybody arrived after Voldemort was demolished Lily sent Harry off with her lover to be left with her sister only to leave Daisy with the title Girl-Who-Lived. Randal changes the plan and hides Harry in a different place, a different world. James has been looking for Harry ever since…. This is their story.

"**Talking"**

'**Thought'**

***Parselmouth***

**Prologue:**

Lily stood in the doorway to the nursery where two of the Potter children where napping. She walked over to the crib below the window with pink lining where her precious joy was sleeping. Lily had just had the beautiful little girl two months before and following with the tradition in her family, named her Daisy Lynn Potter. The red haired woman smirked as she thought about when she told James she was pregnant know fully that Daisy wasn't a Potter, but a Lestrange.

Lily had been dating Randal Lestrange, Rudolfus and Rabastian Lestrange's half-brother, for several years when he convinced her to get Potter to marry her to help support their Master. She never expected to only be allowed a small allowance once every month. She could only be allowed to extract extra money for the children. It was an old spell placed on the vaults by the Potter ancestors back when most wives were arranged and the contracts were only made for power and money. What Lily didn't know was that the spell only activated when a wife had cruel desires and were only in the marriage for the money.

Lily turned toward the other child in the room and glared. Sleeping in the crib was a dark haired little boy. Harry was just over a year old and Lily hated him. He looked just like James but had her eyes must to her disgust. What had made her so hateful to her middle child was that he had his Father's creature abilities. They had found that out when he "_**fell" **_from a third story window at Potter Manor and a few feet from the ground black wings ripped from his back and though it didn't stop his fall, he slowed enough to live almost unharmed from the fall. James had screamed at her for hours when he realized she had left Harry in that room on a window seat with the window open. But, what pissed her off even more was right after Harry was born a prophecy was made claiming Harry or a boy named Neville Longbottom.

Lily was jealous of Harry's gifts and possible fame. _She_ was the smartest graduate from Hogwarts. _She_ was the one outsmarting the entire Wizarding World making them believe she loved James. _She_ should be the one in the limelight. Lily had gone to a Seer when she found out she was pregnant with Daisy to look into the future and see if Daisy was going to be big in their world. She learned Harry was going to be very important in the future and Daisy would eventually fade into the background.

Ever since that reading Lily had been trying to come up with a plan to make Harry disappear and had failed at every plan.

Knocking from downstairs broke Lily from her dark thoughts as she quickly made her way to the door. James was away on an Aurora's mission so Lily had invited her lover over. Opening the door she broke out into a huge grin when she saw Randal on the other side.

"You seem surprised to see me, My Sweet." Randal drawled as he stepped inside.

"I wasn't sure if the wards would allow you in. James has been so secretive about them; I don't even know what they are." Lily said with an irritated huff. "I was also surprised you could get away from your brothers. They have been so possessive of you these last few weeks."

Randal gave Lily a dominating kiss then elegantly seated himself on the couch, pulling Lily down next to him. "There is no need to be so jealous, My Sweet. I was given a mission by our Master and they have been aiding me in the completion of it." He stated simply.

"Can you tell me of the mission?" Lily asked with a "coy" look on her face, but only succeeded in making herself look constipated, but Randal smiled at her effort.

"I was assigned to get a person under The Old Fool's thumb to trust me and make them join our side. They will be a spy of sorts since they will go to meetings he has with his loyal followers and tell me what the Old Fool is up too so I can relay the message to our master. He also wants me to try and figure out who the spy is in our ranks. He thinks maybe the spy could tell me." He explained with an inward smirk. 'She will not know it was her that was my mission until it is too late. By that time hopefully I'll have the Mudblood as my wife, she may be dirty blood but she is powerful and a right good lay. If our daughter turns out powerful she'll make a great addition to our ranks. If she is a weak witch I will not claim her or acknowledge her as my own or maybe kill her.'

Lily gasped in surprise, "I'm so excited that out Master has given you such an important task! Can you tell me who the spy is?"

"Of course I can't tell you, My Sweet. That Old Fool could easily read your mind and he would know you are on our side. It is better this way, My Sweet." Randal said with a slight mocking sound to his voice.

Lily dropped her eyes and lost her smile, "Of course, Love. I should know better."

Randal smirked, "You're forgiven. Why don—"

Randal was cut off as the front door was blasted off its' hinges. In the doorway stood a black cloaked man wearing a hood, shielding his face from view.

Lily jumped up from the couch drawing out her wand," Who the hell are you!? Get out of my house now!" she screamed as she rounded the couch to block the stairs.

"Calm yourself Mudblood; I am here for your children." The cloaked man growled.

"_No!_" She screamed "You cann_ot_ take my baby!"

"Baby?" The cloaked man mocked, "I was under the impression there were _two _Potter brats."

Lily paled and thought fast. "There are—"

"Potrificus Totalus!" was screamed but from what direction she did not know. Instantly she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Thank you Randal. She is most annoying and a hindrance." The cloaked man said angrily.

"I aim only to please you My Lord." Randal said with a bow.

"Where are the brats?" He asked Randal.

"Up the stairs, last door on the left right beside the Master Bedroom." Randal directed as he lifted Lily up and laid her on the couch.

Quickly the cloaked man seemed to float up the stairs and down the hall. Stopping outside the door said to lead to the Nursery, he pushed the half closed door open the rest of the way and glanced inside. He took note of both children's locations before he walked inside. Swiftly he walked over and grabbed the baby girl then carried her over and dumped her in the crib with the recently awakened green-eyed boy .Harry shifted up instinctively and cuddled his sister to him much like he'd do with his stuffed wolf.

The cloaked man raised his wand, "You would have been a good weapon Harry, but I cannot chance you turning on me. Your sister here will just be a casualty of war. Avada Kedavra!" he yelled the last. A green light shot from the end of his wand and shot towards the babies. Just as the spell was to his a silvery glow surrounded Harry and Daisy bounce the spell away from them and towards the man. He ducked just in time to only for the spell to blast the wall and start the house on fire. The man snarled as debris hit his arm, "You will regret this boy! I will make sure of it!" As the wards fell the man disapparated.

Downstairs Randal heard the crack of disapparated and pulled out his wand. "Ennervate." He said softly waving his wand at Lily.

Quickly the red haired woman jerked up."Randal?!" she asked in confusion then everything came rushing back. "Daisy!"

Lily hit the stairs at a dead run only to stumble to a jolting halt when she reached the top. Fire was everywhere and the floor was in bad shape. Randal caught her just before she felt through a loosened board.

"Randal, I have to get my baby!" Lily sobbed as she clung to his shoulders.

"Alright, follow me. I'll get you to her." Randal said.

Quickly but carefully Randal picked and creaked the way through the hall, dodging holes and fire until they reached the door. He opened the door and shot a few augamenta spells, trying to tamp down the fire.

Lily rushed into the room and cried out when she saw Daisy's side of the room burning. "No! Daisy!" Randal grabbed her arm just before she dove into the fire and pointed her towards Harry's bed.

"She's there!" Randal yelled to be heard over the fire.

Lily rushed forward. Harry was curled protectively around the baby girl; most would see he was protecting her from danger; all Lily saw was a monster touching her baby girl. Lily reached down just as she felt an alarm ward she had placed on the gate to alert her of James' arrival.

Quickly she grabbed Harry and passed him to Randal, "Take this monster. Get him out of here. Take him to my sister's. I never want to see him again. He will _**not**_ ruin Daisy's life. _**Go! Now!**_" Lily said quickly as she dumped the unconscious child carelessly into Randal's arms.

"What are you going to tell Potter?" Randal asked as he carefully adjusted the baby he held.

Lily did some quick spell work and transfigured a pile of rubble into a baby that looked eerily similar to Harry, except this clone looked dead.

"James will think his son was too weak to fight or died for Daisy." Lily explained as if it made perfect since. Lily heard yelling down stairs.

"Lily! Padfoot check out back! Frank check the lower floor, Remus you're with me!" James's voice yell through the noise of the destructive fire.

Quickly Lily grabbed a jagged piece of wood and carelessly slashed at Harry and ran her hand through the blood only to magically transfer some blood to the clone.

"There, he now smells like him too. What are you still doing here? Go!" Lily all but screeched at Randal.

Quickly Randal disapparated away, Harry in his arms.

Lily gently lifted her little girl and then the clone of Harry, forcing out fake tears Lily rushed out of the room. She met up with James and Remus halfway down the hall. Quickly both men sent out a patronus to alert the men to get out of the house.

James lifted Lily up and carried her and the babies downstairs and out into the yard.

When everyone was a safe distance from the house James placed Lily on her feet.

"How are the babies?" James asked his voice full of fear.

"Daisy seems to be alright. She's just sleeping but Harry….he won't respond!" Lily finished with a sob.

James gently lifted the still form of his baby boy and held him in his arms." Harry?" James called softly and when he didn't respond he called a little louder, "Harry?" his voice catching on a sob.

Sirius knelt down beside him and pulled out his wand, "Ennervate!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face as his godson remained still.

A man cloaked in emerald robes rushed up and knelt down beside the sobbing men, "Is everyone alright? James?" The cloaked man asked when James remain silent. James looked up at the man with tears streaming from lifeless eyes.

"He's gone. Harry's gone Tom." James said as he cuddled Harry closer to him.

**(A.N.: I was going to leave it there but I was getting upset just writing it so I thought I'd like to dodge the cannons and write just a bit more.)**

Randal appeared in the center of a forest just outside of Lestrange Manor. He looked down at the little baby boy in his arms and remembered Lily's orders.

"Take him to my sister's"

He may hate Potter, but he would not curse a child to the life Lily wanted for Harry. He knew of some people that he could give Harry. If all things turned out right Harry would be turned into a fighter for the Lestrange family. He smirked to himself as he thought of the possibilities.

Readjusting the baby in his arms he reached down and grabbed a small twig. "Portus."

After a quick five seconds he disappeared once again.

****Somewhere in the Alchemy Country****

A small group of adults were gathered in the front yard of a large manor. They were sitting around talking when just outside the stone entrance a man landed gracefully on his feet with a small bundle in his arms.

"Randal Lestrange it has been too long!" A woman with long blonde hair exclaimed as she rushed towards him."Come in, come in. Why don't you join us?" she asked when she reached him only to stop in shock. "Is that a baby? Is he yours?" she asked as she stepped closer to get a peak.

"No. He is my lover's and her dead husband's." Randal lied as he pulled his cloak away from the child to show her his face. "She can't stand to look at him since he is an almost perfect image of his father. She went wild in grief and tried to kill him. The doctor thinks it's best for her to give him up. She wanted him to go to her non-gifted sister and I just couldn't do it. He will be powerful, Renata. In _**both**_ of our skills. I can't take him since I'm with his mother but I was wandering if you'd know of anybody that would take him and train him?" he asked grinning to himself at the elaborate lie.

Renata stepped closer to look at the child her half-brother held in his arms and gasped at the gash across his face. It ran from his hairline over his left eye and ended by his mouth, it wasn't a smooth line but rather jagged and thick with several separate lines. "His mother did this?" She asked in shock. When Randal nodded Renata looked back over her shoulder and motioned to her husband, "Kenn, would you please come here?"

The only light haired man of the group walked over to his wife, "Yes Re?"

"Can we take him in?" Renata asked her husband as she motioned to the little boy sleeping in her half-brother's arms.

Seeing the condition of the child and given a quick version of the story from his wife, Kenn looked his brother in law in the eye and read the real reason for them to take in the child. Renata was a naïve woman at times when it came to Randal and his connections in the world where he now resided in.

"Alright. We will take him in." Kenn replied with a knowing look to Randal.

Instantly Renata gently took the child from Randal, "I'm going to take him inside and contact the doctor. I hope we can save this eye." She said the last bit to herself and she started back towards the house.

Once Renata was inside the other two adult went over to Randal and Kenn.

"What is the real reason you want us to take him in?" Kenn asked once the other two joined them.

"I never could pull the wool over your eyes." Randal said with a smirk, "He is a very strong wizard and I can feel the gift of alchemy in him as well. His mother wanted him with her non-gifted sister. I couldn't do that when we could train him as a fighter for our families. Can you imagine what we could accomplish with that kind of power backing our families?" Randal exclaimed.

The three nodded when the woman introduced herself, "I'm Rochella and this is my husband Kincaid. We will help make sure he gets trained in both powers." She said with an arrogant air about her.

Randal studied the woman for a moment. While she was pretty she wasn't breath-takingly so. She was average height of about 5'6" tall with a slender body and porcelain skin most women strived for in the Pureblood circles of the Wizarding World. Her blonde hair was pulled back from her face in an extremely tight French braid. Deep red gloss graced her cupid bow mouth and just a hint of black shadow graced her blue-brown eyes. The man known as Kincaid was a perfect match to her light looks. He was tall reaching about 6'2" with broad shoulders and a lot of muscle. His dark brown hair was bound at the base o his skull with a leather cord. His deeply tanned skin complimented his grey eyes and chiseled features.

Kenn was almost identical to Kincade except for his hair was white and his eyes were icy blue. Ranata was the only oddity in the group. She was 5'8" with the body of an athlete. Her dark auburn hair was bound in an elegant bun in hopes to tame her wild mane of curls. Pale pink gloss graced her pouty lips with a hint of grey shadow graced her baby blue eyes.

Randal raised a brow mockingly at the woman, "You seem so sure of yourself, when inside you should be quaking. I can feel your magic level and it's nowhere near his. You may be able to teach him the basics, but quickly you will be surpassed and forgotten as he grows stronger and stronger. Know your place woman and mind your tongue."

The sound of skin connecting with skin echoed in the air.

"You think you have the right to speak to _**me**_ about power Half-blood!?" Rochella snarled, "You who are nothing but the results of a lust potion? It is _**you**_ who should know your place."

Randal reached out and grasped her throat, squeezing it he growled, "Half-blood? You stupid bitch should know your facts before you try to know down your betters. I may be a result of a lust potion, but I am a Pureblood. Touch me again like that and you will learn why so many fears the Lestrange name." He shoved her away, slamming her into her husband. "You should keep your bitch on a tighter leash else she loses her tongue."

Kincade nodded, "I apologize Lord Lestrange. It won't happen again, if it does you are free to punish her." He added with a glare to his wife.

Randal turned back to Kenn, "Keep me posted of his progress for the first few years. I'll let you know when we need him." With that parting comment he disapparated with a loud crack.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A.N:**___Hey yall! Here is the next chappie! I know it's rather fast but it won't leave me be. This chappie will have a lot of time skip and information. If you don't understand something just ask. Thankies to Yamiyugi23 and Haunt of twilight for looking this over

_**Warning: **_There will be slash (yaoi and possibly yuri). Character bashing, Oocness, AU, mentions of abuse, cursing and probably bad grammar and spelling. More warnings will be added as I find them. There will be a few twists as well.

_**Disclaimer: **_I forgot it last chappie. I do NOT own either story! If I did certain people would still be alive and certain people would be dead *coughGinnycoughcoughMollycoughcoughRon*

_**Chapter1**_

_****Time skip 3 years****_

Movement and cursing could be heard from behind the youngest resident at Mason Manor. He had been a resident for only three years, ever since his mother got rid of him. That's right, he knew his history….well he knew Randal's lies. Ever since he was left at this house he was treated as nothing but a weapon. Day in and day out he was training in magic, physical, academic and alchemy. He never knew his real name. Kenn had told them they didn't bother to get it and since he could remember they called him Chaos.

Chaos's body was covered in scars the most obvious was the scar on his face that took the sight in his left eye. As much as the doctor tried, nothing could lessen the scar. Everyone was abusive to him except for Ranata. She was his saving grace. While she couldn't stop the beatings, she would treat his wounds and help him. She was the one to convince the other adults that he needed to interact with other children so he would be able to go undercover. Ranata could be very sly when she wanted something for him.

It was because of Ranata that he met his friends. Everyone at the Mason Manor was convinced Chaos was only being friends with the Elric brothers to get information and to blend in. The truth was that Chaos was really close with the Elric brothers, often times they'd say he was their long lost brother.

Chaos had met the two blondes by accident. Everyone but Ranata had gone out of town on missions and wanting to get out of the manor Ranata took Chaos for a walk. They were walking by a river when Chaos was knocked down by a little blonde child.

"Al are you ok?" another blonde haired boy asked as he ran up to the trio.

The smaller blonde boy deemed Al, nodded as the woman helped him and Chaos up, "I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to run into your son."

"I'm sorry as well ma'am. It was my fault he ran into him. I was chasing him and we weren't watching where we were going."

Ranata smiled gently at the boys, "It's alright, no harm done. Right Chaos?" she asked the raven haired boy.

Chaos nodded, "I'm alright. My name is Chaos and this is my mother Ranata Mason." He said politely with a slight bow.

"My name's Edward Elric but I prefer Ed and this is my little brother Alphonse Elric but he prefers Al." The older blonde replied and held out his hand.

Chaos grasped the offered hand and instantly they started to glow making both boys gasp in shock.

Ranata blinked in surprise and smiled secretively.

"Boys are your parents home by any chance?" She asked.

Al nodded", Our mom is. She's hanging laundry."

Ranata smiled at the little boys, "Would you mind taking us to meet her? I would like to meet her."

Both boys nodded and grabbing their hands, Al grasped Ranata's and Ed grasped Chaos's, and led the way at a slight run.

"Mom! Mom! We brought somebody to meet you!" both boys shouted as they neared a house with a woman was talking with an elderly woman and young girl.

All three turned at the shout and waited with polite smiles as the four came to a stop. Ranata held out her hand, "Hello, I'm sorry for the intrusion but we met your sons by the river and I wish to speak with you about something that occurred. She smacked her forehead, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce us. This is my son Chaos and I'm Ranata Mason."

The brown haired young woman shook her hand, "I am terribly sorry if they harmed you or your son."

Ranata laughed softly, "Oh no. They were angels. There was a slight mishap but your boys were very polite. There is something else I wish to speak of."

"Boys, why do you take Winry and Chaos here and go play. Stay in sight though, no running off to the river."The young woman told her boys.

Ed nodded, "Ok Mama. Winry, Chaos let's go!" he shouted happily as he gently took Chaos's hand and raced to the edge of the nearby woods.

"Are you one of those Mason's over in Mason Manor?" the elderly woman questioned guardedly.

"Yes I am." Ranata replied calmly. It wasn't uncommon for people to be weary of them due to her husband and in-laws' cruel personalities.

The elderly woman studied her; her eyes seemed to reach down into her very soul. "You're not like the others in that house. Very cruel and unkind they are." She said gravely then held out her hand, "I'm Pinako Rockbell."

Ranata accepted the hand, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Rockbell. I am very sorry for their behavior, but try as I might I cannot get them to act any other way. They aren't even very kind to Chaos." She said the last sadly.

"I'm sure he's happy to have you though. I'm Trisha Elric." The young woman said kindly then motioned to some chairs in the yard placed well enough for shade but still able to see the children. "What did you wish to speak about?" she asked when all three women were seated.

"First I should ask, do either of your sons have an abilities?" Ranata asked.

"Yes, they do. Both Ed and Al have the gift of Alchemy." Trisha asked.

"Well, the only way I know to explain it is just to be blunt. It seems your elder son Ed, has the gift of magic as well. When he shook Chaos's hand it glowed gold. When one dual gifted touches another where their skin touches will glow gold. It is a way their magic reacts to another's magic. It's Fate's way for them to find each other." Ranata explained.

"That would explain why Winry's hair turn bright pink when she made Edward mad." Pinako exclaimed with a cackle.

Trisha nodded, "Yes, things do tend to happen to Ed when there isn't a reason for it."

"You accepted that easily. Usually people ask on my mental health when I give even the slightest hint that magic is real." Ranata said excitedly.

"I learned a long time ago not to be surprised about anything when it comes to my boy." Trisha replied with a girly laugh then asked, "When did you learn your son was dual gifted?"

"I didn't. My brother told me when he gave him to us." Ranata replied then quickly explained, "Chaos isn't my son by birth. My brother was dating a woman whose husband had died. She apparently thought she was over his death when she started to date my brother but she wasn't. You see Chaos apparently looks just like his daddy, except for his eyes, and for some reason she just snapped. Chaos doesn't have vision in his left eye and there is a scar that goes from his hairline to his mouth. It's thick and stands out. She was taken to a hospital and the doctor recommended she give up her son since he couldn't grantee she wouldn't have a break down again.

She wanted my brother to take him at a family of normal people; my brother could not bring himself to abandon Chaos there. He didn't know if they could be accepting of his gifts or if they'd be willing to get him the proper teachers for him. Instead he brought Chaos to us. I couldn't say no, I'm not able to have children and Chaos was in need of a mother and I knew I'd be whatever he needed."

"Wow. I know my boys could use a father figure but their father comes around when he can. I don't know if I could ever hurt my sons, let alone give them up." Trisha said in a shocked voice.

"I would like to think Chaos had gotten use to being with us after three years, but I know he hasn't. I've caught him watching the door during academic lessons, as if he is waiting for someone to enter, somebody that isn't a Mason. I get the feeling the circumstances for his arrival at our home are not completely true. I don't know why I'm tell you this when I've only just met you." Ranata said softly.

"I get the feeling you need friends as well as your son. I want you to know dear, you are always welcome at my home. It is just up the road, it's the green house." Pinako said softly, resting a hand on top of one of Ranata's.

"You are welcome here as well. It looks like Chaos is becoming friends with the boys and Winry. That's rare, Ed is very protective and while he is friendly he is always waiting to see if you are trustworthy." Trisha explained as the three women turned to watch the children.

Ed was leaning back on the tree behind where he was sitting with Chaos leaning against his side. Winry was across from them with Al sitting in her lap. They were talking, getting to know each other.

"I'm glad he's acting like a child. I was so afraid he would be uncomfortable with other children." Ranata said softly, almost to herself.

"Why is that?" Pinako asked.

"He doesn't get treated like a child at home. He has to train day in and day out when my husband and in-laws are home. He doesn't get to act like a child; if he does they punish him. I try to help him as much as I can by treating his wounds and showing him affection, but I don't think it's enough." She explained softly, her voice thick and eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Don't worry child. Chaos will be a great child as long as he has you for his mother." Pinako said as she gently hugged the young woman.

They sat and talked for a few hours when Ranata rose, "We need to get going. Kenn will be home this evening and I need to get dinner made."

"It was great to meet you. You and Chaos are welcome over anytime I'm always here." Trisha replied then turned to the children, "Boys! Winry! Time to come in!" she called with a wave.

All four kids quickly rose and raced back to the trio of women.

"It's time to go Chaos," Ranata said when the children were in hearing range, "Say your goodbyes."

Chaos slowed along with the others when they reached the adults. He turned to the three children he had gotten to know and bowed politely. "It was nice to meet you and I'm glad to have gotten to know you."

Ed caught him in a hug and ignored him tensing, "I'm glad we met. I hope you come over again soon." He said happily as he released him only for Winry to grab him in a hug.

"I had fun. You're just like another little brother to me. If you need anything all you have to do is let me know." She said with a huge grin and finally released him only for Al to hug him to.

"I like you. You have to come again. You made Ed laugh and that's not easy to do. You are ok in my book." Al said excitedly as he bounced on his toes.

Chaos smiled, "I like you as well and I hope to come again soon." He turned to the two women with Ranata, "Thank you for having us. I enjoyed myself."

"You are welcome Chaos. I hope you do come back again. I told your mother you are both welcome here anytime." Trisha said sweetly as she gave the polite boy a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"You are a polite young man and you can come visit anytime. We are just up the road in the green house." Pinako said as she too gave the boy a hug.

With a final wave the duo took off down the road.

"I hope we see them again." Ed said softly as he watched their two new friends disappear down the road.

"I think you will Ed, don't worry." Trisha said softly and hugged him to her side.

_****At Mason Manor****_

Ranata led the way inside and headed for the kitchen.

"Go wash up Chaos and make sure all your academics are finished. When that's done you can come help me in the kitchen." Ranata said walking backwards only to slam into something hard. Quickly she turned around in surprise only to come face to face with Kenn. He looked pissed.

"Where the hell have you been?" He growled angrily.

Ranata backed away a few steps then replied, "We went for a walk and met a few locals. I told you that Chaos needs to interact with people other than us if he ever wants to be able to blend in with new people." She said firmly, hands on her hips.

Kenn stalked forward and grabbed her arms roughly, "If you _**ever**_ take that tone with me woman, you _**will**_ live to regret it. Chaos! Get your ass in the training room. Now!" he snapped as he shoved Ranata away from him.

It took a few weeks, but Kenn finally allowed Chaos to go interact with the locals. The only problem was every time they came back, Chaos was happy and that pissed the other three Masons off. He was a weapon he should _**not **_have _**any**_ emotions. So every time they returned they made Chaos train, which was the polite way to say get his ass beat.

Chaos had been seeing the Elrics for three months now when he showed up in the middle of the night by himself. He was covered in soot, blood and tears. He limped to the door and knocked loudly.

The door swung open to show Trisha with a worried face.

"Chaos!" she gasped when she got a good view of the young boy."What happened?" she asked as she tried to get him inside.

He fought out of her grasp, "Ranata…sh—she needs help. Kenn, he was angry. I—she was too heavy for me to carry….I need your help. Please!" Chaos was freely crying by the end.

"Alright, sweetie I'm on my way. Let me get my first-aid kit." Trisha replied and rushed into another room as Ed came down the stairs. He rushed over to the door when he saw Chaos. He didn't ask any questions, he just hugged the dark haired boy and let him cry on his shoulder.

"I've got what we'll need." Trisha said as she came back to the door with a large basket of medical supplies and blankets. "Ed I need you to go get Pinako. Let her know we are bringing Chaos's mother."

Ed nodded, "I'll go get Al and we'll run over." He replied then ran up the stairs.

"Alright, Chaos let's go get your mother." Trisha said. Chaos nodded in replied and took off in a limping run.

It took about twenty minutes to reach what was now the burned remains of Mason Manor.

Trisha froze when she caught sight of the ruins, "What happened?" she gasped out in surprise.

Chaos ignored the question as he directed her to the still figure lying under a tree about 20 yards away. When they reached it, Trisha realized it was Ranata with a blanket wrapped around her.

"I didn't want her to die inside so I drug her on the blanket out here. I couldn't take her any farther. Kenn hurt her really bad because she stood up to him to protect me. She passed out and I couldn't get her to respond. I was so mad the house caught fire. Me and Ranata were the only ones that got out. Will she be ok?" Chaos rambled as he uncovered her.

Trisha gasped at the wound that covered her stomach. It was deep, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped. The major problem Trisha noticed was the lack of movement, Ranata wasn't breathing."Chaos, let's get her to Pinako. We need to hurry." Trisha said as she looked around, "Is there anything we can use to carry her? A wagon or—"

Trisha was cut off when Chaos crouched down several feet away and transmuted several tree limbs and dirt into a cart just big enough to carry Ranata. Trisha was shocked; he hadn't used a Transmutation Circle.

"Will this work?" he asked softly.

Trisha shook out of her shock and nodded, "Yes, that's perfect. Can you bring it over here for me?" She asked.

Chaos pulled the cart over as Trisha awkwardly lifted Ranata then placed her gently on the cart.

It was about a thirty minutes trek to the green house but they moved as quickly as they could.

Pinako and Ed were waiting outside and hurried forward, "I've got a room ready."

Trisha nodded as she and Chaos stopped just outside the side door, "Chaos why don't you go sit in the living room."

Pinako nodded in agreement, "Ed is in there waiting for you. I couldn't get him to go to bed. He wanted to keep you company. When we're done with your mother we'll give you a check over as well."

Chaos nodded and headed down the hall. When he was out of earshot Trisha asked, "How do we tell him his only parental figure is dead?"

Pinako turned old eyes towards the young woman, "I don't know Trisha, I just don't know."

**A.N. that wasn't the place I wanted to end, but I just felt it was best to stop there or else it would just drag on. I think the next chappie will be the last angsty chappie but I can't say for sure. I hope to have the next chappie up soon!**

_**I would like to thank all of the people for putting me on their alerts and favorites.**_

_**But I'd really like to thank the people that reviewed me**_

_**AJ Winchester**_

_**candinaru25**_

_**Undoubtfuly Lost**_

_**beauty0102**_

_**Flame Winged Angel**_


End file.
